The Ringing of Bells
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: He knew he was going to die. Why you may ask? Because of the bells... "The ringing has been running non-stop all day, I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church...maybe a wedding or perhaps...a funeral..." ...He may have lost this battle, but he did not lose the war.


**The Ringing of Bells**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea for the plot! :)**

He knew he was going to die. Why you may ask?

Because of the bells.

* * *

 _The sound of the bells is unusual today..._

The familiar ringing of the church bells rang loud and clear in his ears, he gripped Watari's hand tighter, despite wearing warm cotton gloves he could still feel the warmth radiating from Watari's larger hand into his own, he didn't even need a glove to feel warm and safe when he had Watari.

His grip subtly tightened on his hand and the older man looked down at the young boy, "You don't enjoy hearing the bells?"

He knew the boy was indeed special, very intelligent and that his potential was yet to be fully discovered and evolved. Many geniuses had certain things they disliked what seemed to be perfectly normal to other people.

The boy's answer was slow, almost hesitant, "No," his voice was soft and young and he looked up at Watari.

The old man smiled warmly, squeezing his hand back gently and turning his head to look back up at the towering church.

It wasn't that L was afraid of the bells or that he particularly harbored a dislike towards them, it was just, he often heard the ringing of the bells when something bad happened.

His association that bells were a bad omen was banal, at least to him, but even after years of honing his skills, growing older and wiser of the world, this opinion didn't change.

As it didn't know, standing there in the rain, soaked to the bone, staring up at the cloudy sky filled with falling tear droplets.

Rain, he realized, could have something soothing and yet oh so foreboding. Some people liked rain, some didn't. He was indifferent about it.

But the bells still rung in his ears and it was only after Light began shouting at the top of his lungs did L finally register he wasn't alone anymore.

When he turned his head to regard Light, who was seeking shelter from the downpour under the roof of the building they were currently on, Light's expression was one of shock. L didn't need to analyze it to know it was from his own expression.

His eyes felt, _looked_ , haunted, a frown marring his pale face, eyes that, while to many emotionless, seemed always alight with fiery determination whenever he would work hard on a case.

Now they were dull, nearly empty and he knew why. At least he had a very good idea why.

He hadn't given the possibility all that much thought, thinking that Kira couldn't possibly know his real name and kill him. But the ringing bells made him uneasy.

He realized.

He was going to die.

He didn't know when or how or if it would even be at the hands of Kira, but he knew his time was drawing nigh.

L looked up at the grey skies, ignoring Light, who had stepped out into the rain and stared at L, confused as to why the young man was standing there with such a peculiar expression on his face.

Memories of Wammys house and all the children there suddenly appeared within his mind's eye, Watari, Mello, Near, Beyond Birthday...everyone.

He remembered how Watari had first found him, it had been a rainy day as well. Rainy days, he used to associate with bad memories, but ever since Watari had found him and brought him to a place he dared to call _'home'_ , his views had changed slightly.

He caught himself thinking, realizing many people thought of their most cherished memories and loved ones before they were going to die.

He supposed he was the same in that respect, a rarity really. He hadn't bothered much with sentimentalities when leaving the orphanage, he remembered how young Mello and Near had been, he remembered how sourly looking Beyond Birthday had been that day too...

* * *

 _"_ _So, after all these years, you're leaving huh?" red eyes met his dark ones and L realized, he looked far too much like him, one would mistake them for twins._

 _L didn't respond, he looked down at the luggage at his feet, then briefly at Watari, who gave him a encouraging smile._

 _L spoke, "Yes," it was the only thing that seemed right to say right now, he didn't think the question needed any unnecessary long answer._

 _Beyond Birthday still looked upset, "Well, I can't say I didn't expect it, L. After all, I've been appointed your successor as the greatest detective in the world," his grin was toothy and dark, reminiscent of a demon from children's bedtime stories._

 _"_ _I'm not the greatest detective in the world_ _ **yet**_ _and if I recall correctly, my successor hasn't been decided on yet," he looked at Watari, who nodded in confirmation._

 _Beyond didn't look too pleased, but instead of frowning or glaring, he smirked, red eyes glowing, "Hm...if I can't be the greatest detective in the world any time soon..." he flashed a grin, "...perhaps becoming the greatest criminal in the world will suffice?"_

 _L slammed his foot against Beyond's face, his voice calm, "I suggest you don't cause any trouble, if you do I'll find out and I don't like it when troublesome kids cause problems for the orphanage," for once, L appeared upset, perhaps not as upset as Beyond, but to a degree._

 _Beyond looked pissed, standing up and recovering from the unexpected kick, "_ _ **Kid?!**_ _We're the same age!" he growled and L turned away from him, regarding the two slumped figures at the back._

 _Near was sitting on the floor, playing with a train toy while Mello was leaning coolly against the wall, eyes closed and a frown firmly set on his features._

 _L sighed, "Near," the young boy in question showed no outward reaction but a subtle shift of his head in L's direction, "I want you to keep a close eye on everyone once I leave,"_

 _Near nodded slowly, continuing to play with his train._

 _Mello growled, "Tch, as if a kid like him can do anything," he glared at a corner in the wall._

 _L would have smiled, "Mello," he locked eyes with the young honey haired child, "Try to keep your chocolate intake to a minimum, I've heard it causes cavities," L appeared to be smirking, but Mello wasn't sure._

 _He scoffed, crossing his arms and looking out the window._

 _L grabbed his luggage and turned around, his back to all the occupants in the room, the same room he had shared with Beyond Birthday, Mello and Near._

 _Watari's trusted face was in front of him, his past was behind him._

 _He was leaving._

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped and so didn't his thoughts.

He had never been so exposed to fear for his life, as he always did careful and overly meticulous planning of solving cases and making sure nobody but Watari ever knew how he looked like.

L wasn't sure how to reflect upon his emotions, he seemed empty but at the same time he was anxious.

He wanted, no _needed_ , to catch Kira before he died. Before he died he had to make sure the world knew who Kira was.

L glanced at Light and the next thing he said froze the blood in Light's veins, "Tell me...from the moment you were born, has there been a point where you actually told the truth?"

It seemed he had struck a chord and from that moment on, L knew without fail.

Light was Kira.

 _The ringing has been running non-stop all day, I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church...maybe a wedding or perhaps..._

 _...a funeral..._

* * *

He had known the moment Watari had deleted all the data that something has happened, this must be the work of Kira.

"Everyone-" his eyes widened and he felt a sensation he thought he would never feel in his young years; the beginning signs of a sudden heart attack.

His heart beat slowed suddenly, drastically, he had the urge to grip his chest, but was too stunned to take action.

L registered falling, falling from his chair, losing balance, losing breath... it all happened at once, before he had collided with the floor, Light had caught him in his arms.

L felt his heart beat grow slower and slower, breathing felt difficult and for some reason, L's eyes grew very heavy.

In his final moments, he had remembered everyone at the orphanage, he remembered Watari, BB, Near, Mello, the detective force he had worked with, the Death Note...everything...

And then he looked at Light for the last time.

He asked himself why he hadn't seen it the moment he laid eyes on him.

Light's eyes glowed a demonic red, lips curled in a bloodthirsty grin that made L realize how dangerous Kira was.

But he had not been defeated.

He may have lost this battle.

But he did not lose the war.

 **My first Death Note fic! I hope everyone enjoyed it! What did you think? How was it? :)**


End file.
